


Artificial Tranquillity

by cxptainrxgers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, implied komahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptainrxgers/pseuds/cxptainrxgers
Summary: Hajime is finding the killing game, and his feelings for Nagito difficult to process.





	Artificial Tranquillity

Eerie silence is all that could be heard here. Natural sounds seem dulled, unnatural. This environment seems artificial. Artificial tranquillity. Reality seeps back into the scene in the form of a young boy, walking along the shore. The brown haired boy takes a seat on the sand, head dropping between his knees. Even from a distance, it is obvious he is exhausted. Exhausted with what, now *that's* the million dollar question. The waves lap at his feet, though he doesn't seem bothered by his surroundings. It is a beautiful sight to behold from afar, but up close, it is a hellish nightmare. All those here knew that. It is an inescapable labyrinth of the macabre and the strange, though it was never meant to be this way.

He shakes his head, brushing a piece of white hair from his face before taking a step forward to approach him. He is hesitant. Self-doubt fills his mind before he pushes it out, forcefully. He steps onto the soft sand himself, walking to the brown haired boy. "Hajime?"  He calls out softly, as he reaches the sunken form of his friend. "Nagito?" He replies, though he doesn't move his head. Nagito hummed in response, confirming Hajime's suspicions. "Can I sit?" Nagito hesitates again, but a soft nod from Hajime encourages him to sit. So he does just that. _'Now what?_ ' He frowns to himself. "Are you okay?" He interrupts the silence, after a silent battle with himself as to what he should do in a situation like this. Nagito, being the "scum" that he thinks he is, didn't know how to approach someone who needed comfort. Was he even worthy of that? Comforting somebody else? Definitely not. Not with Hajime being an Ultimate and all, Nagito is just _lucky_ , what's so good about that after all?

Hajime takes this moment while Nagito is battling himself in his head to think of a response. "Uh, not really." Hajime replies finally, as if he has just come to terms with this himself. And in truth, he has. This moment here, is the first time Hajime Hinata realises he is not okay. That all of _this_ is taking a toll on his mind.

Nagito looks at Hajime, with a look that he can only assume shows concern. Though he isn’t quite sure. “What’s wrong?” That is the only logical question to ask, in order to not make this encounter uncomfortable. Hajime lets out a sigh, his head still buried between his knees. _‘Good question.’_ Hajime thinks to himself. The thoughts in his mind are running at too fast a speed for him to pinpoint his exact problems in this moment. “This…” He starts, hoping it’ll help calm his mind enough for him to make some sense of it all.

Nagito is patient. He waits for Hajime to collect his thoughts before he speaks. He adorns a soft supportive smile now, as he lays a reassuring hand on Hajime’s back. He feels Hajime jolt, not expecting the contact, though the brown haired boy doesn’t protest. Nagito decides against saying anything, for fear of scaring him off.

Hajime tries to speak again. “Will we ever be able to leave here? Do you truly believe that?” His voice is soft. Nagito’s features turn sour. “Hope triumphs despair.” He speaks bluntly but enthusiastically. He looks back at Hajime, his face breaking out into his signature grin once more. “You’re all so full of Hope! I believe you can defeat this despair!” Nagito seems excited now, much to Hajime’s confusion. “ _We_ means you too Nagito.” Hajime reminds him, as if the white haired boy had forgotten.  

Nagito pauses, rubbing the back of his neck as he flushed, awkward. “I’m just lowly worthless trash, what does it matter if I live or die here?” He speaks, and he sounds at peace with his words. Hajime feels the opposite, the words turning his stomach like expired milk. He sighs again, lifting his head. “Nagito…” He scolds, calmly. Nagito quirks an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, like a puppy. “Your tone suggests you don’t believe that, but when surrounded by Hope in its purest form, that’s all scum like me can think about.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll be the stepping stone to your Hope.” He grins, wild.

 _‘You don’t get it.’_ Hajime mentally tells the boy beside him, as he turns to look out to the sea. It was silent again. A scene of artificial tranquillity. Hajime wanted nothing more in this moment than to break down the walls of this reality he was trapped in. “Tell me this is all a _really_ bad dream.” His voice is soft, tearing his gaze from the ocean, back to Nagito.

Nagito turns to face Hajime. “I couldn’t lie to you. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you.” He looks as if he has disappointed himself, a sorrowful look appearing in seconds. “No, no…” He speaks slowly. “I asked something impossible of you.” Hajime realises.

Hajime also realises his heart is pounding in his chest. Another observation is that Nagito is _very_ close to him. Third and finally, Hajime doesn’t mind. He takes this moment to test his own luck. If he wasn’t going to leave this island anyway then why not? He is wary when he leans his head on Nagito’s shoulder, comforting them both. He doesn’t expect Nagito to lean his head atop of his own. His cheeks grow pink as he feels Nagito leaning into him.

“We’ll get to live outside of this, eventually.” Hajime murmurs. Nagito hums in response. “There’s more than this.” He doesn’t sound sure of himself, but that’s because he has only just considered this conclusion as a possibility. Not that he’d deserve it, in a million years. Nagito is aware that he doesn’t deserve this, he’s unworthy. That doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it until his luck takes that away from him though, does it?

Thoughts are pushed aside. Opinions don’t matter here. Their artificial tranquillity is all they need. For now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by Live Outside by Enter Shikari  
> Written for a friend of mine, hope you enjoy!


End file.
